


Practice Makes Perfect

by MissingTriforce



Series: Home Sweet Terra AU [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM Scene, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pon Farr, Rope Bondage, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingTriforce/pseuds/MissingTriforce
Summary: Sarek's second Pon Farr is coming up, and Amanda has an idea she wants to test out. It involves rope.dom!Amanda/sub!Sarek
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Series: Home Sweet Terra AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682983
Kudos: 42





	Practice Makes Perfect

The last time her husband’s Pon Farr had happened, Amanda had approached it like a new, yet unexplored language. Well, she generally found it helped to approach all Vulcan customs and their effect on her husband as a new language, but that was beyond the point. The point was that Pon Farr was exciting and—though Vulcans considered it the height of their own irrationality—it followed its own logic that she could figure out and tame through problem-solving and reasoning.

With a few yards of strong rope and expert knots, she had rendered her husband immobile, which she imagined was the dream of a lot of housewives, and they had had a thoroughly good time. Yes, she had been tired and, as it turned out, pregnant, but she regretted neither outcome.

Almost seven years of pleasures had come and gone since then, and she felt Sarek’s mind changing, his moods nudging more out of their usual Vulcan equilibrium. A smidge more aggressive in the bedroom. The tiniest fraction more exacting on Spock. The child hadn’t noticed yet, but in a family of telepaths it was unlikely to be kept secret for long, once it became more pronounced. If Sarek was already feeling the stirrings, it was time to start planning and practicing.

Amanda led a busy life, but she was impressed by what she could fit into it—the anniversary trysts for example, which sometimes took days of training beforehand—but also reading the entire Thomas Harris Hannibal novels. She and her brother had gone through a horror movie phase in high school and the classic _Silence of the Lambs_ had led to the ridiculous, stocking-on-head-wearing _Manhunter_ , which had led to the bite-your-nails scary _Red Dragon,_ which had convinced them to finish off the series with _Hannibal_ , which had cemented the figure of Hannibal Lector as a “fucking creep” and “snobby Sherlock Holmes wannabe who never forgave his teacher for giving him a B in Home Economics."

With this pronouncement, Amanda hadn’t been interested in reading the books that had inspired such a movie character, but nostalgia had gotten the better of her. She couldn’t very well justify a movie marathon when such a thing would involve babysitting fees and deeply disturbing Sarek, so she had read the series quietly, to herself, on a padd, so nobody could tell she was reading about a man hungry enough to deep fry a corrupt police investigator’s brain. Yes, he _could_ have just gone to a specialty market, but where would be the fun in that.

And yet, the series gave her ideas.

Not about trying cannibalism of course—she and Sarek were vegetarian, for starters—but there was a certain part of the _Hannibal_ book that could prove interesting, that certain bit during the pointless foray into Florence.

By now, Sarek knew better than to choke on his tea when Amanda passed him a padd over breakfast. Amanda suspected he was expecting it. If Amanda noticed the minor distributions and quickenings across the ripples of their bond, then so had he.

He did have the courtesy to raise an eyebrow though. “Very well,” he said, in his even tone, which could belie many things. “Would you like to make the arrangements or shall I?”

Amanda smiled. “I can do it, dear. You have that summit to worry about.”

“It is not until next month. Having dragons on board means the ships cannot achieve warp.”

Amanda nibbled at her bagel and cream cheese and correctly translated his statement to “I would really quite like to do this soon and before literal five headed dragons arrive on our doorstep.”

Amanda swallowed and smiled again. “Never you worry.”

:*:

“Now,” Amanda said, “Taylor—that attendant from last time, you remember—went over all this with me, but it’s rather complicated, so I’m going to go slow. I remind you this isn’t so much a scene as a practice session.”

“Yes, dear.”

“This means I’ll need feedback, Sarek. Beyond your safe words.”

“Yes.”

“You’re going to have to respond. Coherently.”

“That’s perfectly agreeable.”

Amanda rolled her eyes. Her husband’s own dark eyes shined and roved distracted over the belt harness on the table, the hook and the thick rope hanging via pulley system from the ceiling, the notches on the wall to secure the chain and rope ends.

“In fact, you need only strip to your underwear.” A flicker passed over his face at that, but she ignored the expression to pick up the harness. “Hold your arms up.”

Sarek obediently doffed and raised his arms as Amanda approached with the harness. Made of simple leather and buckles, the contraption fit snugly around him. Amanda fussed a little with the straps, wanting to make them perfect, but also as an excuse to touch Sarek’s bare skin and see him blush as the touch revealed her thoughts. A metal loop protruded from the top of the harness. Once the harness was secure, Amanda fetched more rope and bound his hands.

With light touches, she guided him over to the hook and rope dangling from the ceiling. “So what’s going to happen,” Amanda said, keeping her voice in the calm authority she reserved for soothing panicked students, "is we're going to simulate a hanging. Without having you actually die."

“That would be preferable,” Sarek said.

“A hanging consists of two things: there’s the choking and there’s the sudden, short fall. Now with the harness, we can hook you to the ceiling pulleys and move you up and down easily. It’s the doing that while choking—but not killing—that’s a bit difficult.”

Sarek’s eyes narrowed and Amanda could see him running calculations in his head, mathematics and solutions going down like film credits. “You will be able to move me?”

“The pulleys make you a lighter. A human teenager could do it.”

Sarek gave an unconvinced “hm” noise.

“All right, let’s do this your way then.”

Amanda led the hook to the harness’ loop, walked over to where the chain came out of the pulley system, and tugged hard. Sarek went zooming up to the ceiling and nearly banged his head. “You see,” Amanda said, pumping her husband up and down, “easy as baking pie.” She placed him up to about her height and secured the chain via the notches on the wall.

Sarek spluttered in indignation, “Baking pie is not easy.”

“For the choking,” Amanda continued, “we do a knot like so....” Amanda went over and tied the hangman’s knot, tugging Sarek’s ears in teasing as she did. Once done, she checked the knot twice, giving it a few experimental pulls and stretches. She tightened to the limit, but then put a finger’s worth of room between it and Sarek’s neck. With pleasure, Amanda noted her husband’s pupils widen.

Amanda walked back over the chain’s end. “So now we’re going to do it all together.” She took a breath. “First, I tie you up high.” She re-notched him as high as it would go. His toes wiggled six feet from the ground and Amanda had to suppress a giggle. Refocusing, she held the rope in her hand like a loose horse rein and tugged a little, feeling Sarek’s neck resist. “And then you drop.” Amanda undid the notch and let Sarek plunge like a stone. With a jerk of the chain she stopped him a foot from the ground. “And then you choke.” She tightened the rope until Sarek gagged.

“Just like that,” Amanda finished, pleased. “Try to escape.”

With his airway blocked, Sarek strained against his bonds, trying to burst through them with sheer force. Amanda relished the way his arm muscles bulged and his elbows twitched as he tried to snap the leathers. When that didn’t work, he lifted his wrists to his teeth, but the angle was all wrong. Grunting with effort, he tried to burst his bonds again. Sweat beaded his brow. His face turned green, now blue. But Amanda also looked down and saw the main reaction she wanted.

Amanda released the rope and Sarek gulped in air. “Feedback?” Amanda asked.

“Besides…besides…the dangerous…element, I fail to see…how…you derive pleasure,” he said between lungfuls of air. “It is quite…overwhelming…for me. I fail to see…how I will be…sensible of anything.”

Amanda frowned. She un-hitched the chain, let him down, and covered his hands with hers. “Perhaps this is too complicated for Pon Farr.”

“It is enjoyable.” Sarek’s head tilted ever so slightly. Amanda could tell he was sifting through the emotions coming across their bond. His face was returning to its normal shade—almost. A slight flush remained from whatever he felt through their joined hands. Amanda knew what it was like—mind melds are wonderful for sharing experiences—but she also knew that most Vulcans regarded humans as a disabled species as a whole. To touch and feel nothing: to them, it was like being blind or mute or deaf. Or even all three.

“Sarek, one of the things I love about you is your logic. How it works and applies. How it carries you through difficult situations with grace and strength. You’re so put together. But,” Amanda continued, giving his hands an extra squeeze, “I also love seeing you come apart.”

Sarek didn’t smile, per se. Instead, he gave one of his Vulcan smiles-not-smiles that Amanda loved so much. “Shall we proceed for at least today then?” he asked.

Amanda agreed and set them up again. Over the course of an hour, she experimented with dropping and choking, then choking before dropping, which turned out to be easier and more effective. Each time she let Sarek regain his breath before beginning again, but despite—or because of—her best efforts, each drop made his underwear a little more uncomfortable, the sweat glisten a little more on his shoulders, grunts a little more like desirous keens.

Until finally:

“First, I tie you up high.”

She did, five and a half feet.

“And then you choke.”

She tightened the rope.

“And then you drop.”

Sarek dangled.

“And then I suck your lok.”

Sarek groaned with relief as Amanda pulled off the underwear. She pressed her lips to the tip and gave a light suck, before licking her way up and down the shaft. Sarek’s legs twitched erratically. Holding her own breath, Amanda took the whole lok in her mouth with a pulse Sarek burst down her throat. His legs and arms flailed during the orgasm, his face turning blue, his mouth open, his eyes wide as they would go.

Quickly, Amanda undid the rope and let him drop. He fell to his knees, stunned. But even messy and sweaty, he reached for her and Amanda complied, coming down to his level. In one fluid movement, he grabbed the back of her head and brought their lips together in an unexpected Earth kiss. He broke away an instant later and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in.

“Amanda,” he said.


End file.
